Ayanami/Relationships
Ayanami is the primary antagonist in the anime and manga series'' 07-Ghost. He is the leader of the infamous Black Hawks, a Warsfeil and a military strategist. He has held the post of the Barsburg Army's Chief of Staff for several years after the Raggs War, and after he drowned Marshal Oak, rose to become Field Marshal. He is widely known and respected throughout the Barsburg Empire for his accomplishments, despite his relatively young age, usually being greeted with salutes by many who see him. He is directly or indirectly responsible for many of the turmoils that Teito has suffered in his life including the death of Mikage and Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, Teito's Father. Ayanami seeks the Eye of Mikhail and has been shown to be targeting the Seven Ghosts, particularly Zehel as the scythe that Zehel wields actually belongs to Verloren, Ayanami's soul. He is revealed to be the reincarnation of Verloren later in the story. Subordinates Despite his cold demeanor, Ayanami has shown kindness towards his fellow Black Hawks, despite trying to keep relationships professional (possibly as a result of Yukikaze's death). Ayanami was shown to appreciate his subordinates and he brings treats for his subordinates in his own luggage, but brings nothing but work for himself.Drama CD 1, the love letter that God receives He will also try his best to protect them from harm, and will risk his own safety to help them if he feels the situation has become too dangerous for them.Shown in: Episode 19; when Kuroyuri was fighting Castor, Ayanami refused to abandon him/her even when he was in great pain. Kapitel 19, when he was willing to be the one who Mikhail attacked instead of Haruse. Episode 25, when he put himself in the line of fire to buy his subordinates some time to escape. Hyuuga Out of all the present Black Hawk members Ayanami interacts with Hyuuga the most. They are both two of the earliest members of the Black Hawks, and they both fought in the Raggs War. This, along with the fact that Hyuuga and Ayanami were classmates at a military school, means they have known each other for around two decades. However, because of their conflicting personalities, Ayanami and Hyuuga are often at odds with each other. Ayanami has been shown to dislike Hyuuga's laziness and familiarity with him,In the official character correlation chart, Ayanami thinks Hyuuga is "too frivolous". but despite Hyuuga's rebellious side, Ayanami trusts Hyuuga in the sense that he will give Hyuuga an answer when asked why he does something. Hyuuga is the Black Hawk that seems most involved in Ayanami's plans, and Hyuuga is usually the first, or in some cases the only Black Hawk Ayanami reveals certain details to, such as Teito's royal blood, and the death of Marshal Oak. Ayanami also has complete faith that Hyuuga will defend him. He relies on Hyuuga to a certain extent, since sometimes he is not afraid to show weakness to him as he is the other Black Hawks, for example, after he has lost a part of his body in a fight with Castor, he let Hyuuga hold him and carry him to the regeneration tank. In the drama CD, Ayanami somehow softens and lets his guard down when Hyuuga mentions Yukikaze and tries to cheer Ayanami up. Ayanami tries to establish emotional bounderies between himself and Hyuuga, and tries to remind his subordinate that he is his boss. However, Ayanami has adressed Hyuuga as an equal on one occasion.The first drama CD, Ayanami asks Hyuuga to join him in a drink on Yukikaze's behalf. Although Ayanami largely behaves indifferent towards Hyuuga, he has been shown to care for Hyuuga. When Hyuuga has recovered from a serious blow to the chest, Ayanami strikes him with his sword, which Hyuuga dodges, and Ayanami points out that Hyuuga's reactions are slow. Hyuuga then teases Ayanami, saying that he is worried about him, to which an annoyed Ayanami tells Hyuuga to die. Hyuuga is able to get away without punishment for offenses that would have cost other soldiers their lives - using 'tan' to address Ayanami. (However, the pilot chapter Begleiter reveals that actually Ayanami does not like it when Hyuuga addresses him in such a way, so it is possible that Ayanami has tried to punish Hyuuga in the beginning, just that he has given up later, because punishment won't stop Hyuuga from calling him "Aya-tan".) As for why Hyuuga is not killed for that, possible reasons are that Ayanami doesn't want to lose a strong and loyal subordinate or a good friend. Later in the series, Ayanami takes over Hyuuga's body, in order to fight the traitor Katsuragi and spare Hyuuga from having to fight him (Katsuragi). However, eventually, Hyuuga himself fights Katsuragi, and lets himself be devoured by a darkness-eating flower seed Labrador gave him, sacrificing himself to protect Ayanami. Kuroyuri Ayanami's attitude towards Kuroyuri may be considered pampering. Kuroyuri is able to get away with many things that others would have been punished for, as he can blatantly sleep in meetings without being punished by Ayanami at all, a possible reason being that Ayanami is unwilling to harm a child as young as Kuroyuri, or he understands that Kuroyuri is tired since he has given half of his soul to Ayanami (in the manga, Haruse has mentioned that after Ayanami has used Kuroyuri's body, he will feel very tired). Ayanami can be something of a father-figure to Kuroyuri, as he has comforted him when he gets upset over things, e.g. when he sees Frau using Verloren's scythe and cries. Another example is when Haruse's soul is taken, Kuroyuri contemplates suicide till Ayanami berated him, telling him to live if not for him then for Haruse. Kuroyuri also imagines Ayanami so be something of a Prince to him, as seen in a side story in the manga that when Haruse talks about a prince, Kuroyuri asks him "How can I kiss him (Ayanami)?". Katsuragi At first it appears that Ayanami distrusts Katsuragi, as he brings all the Black Hawks with him except Katsuragi for a secret mission, and Katsuragi works for Ogi as a spy, but later it is revealed that "Katsuragi" is a loyal subordinate to Ayanami (to the extent that he did a facial surgery in order to take the place of the real Katsuragi who has died) and for more than ten years he has pretended to work for Ogi to wait for an appropriate time to remove him. However, in Kapitel 88, it was heavily implied that Katsuragi may be the Ghost Landkarte, meaning that he may have betrayed Ayanami and the other Black Hawks. In Kapitel 89, it was confirmed that Katsuragi is Landkarte, and is thus a traitor to Ayanami and the other Black Hawks. It is likely that Ayanami no longer likes or trusts Katsuragi after the latter's betrayal. In Kapitel 89, Katsuragi said that he loves and respects Verloren/Ayanami from the bottom of his heart, and that he thinks Verloren could have remained perfect if he hadn't met Eve and come to know love. Katsuragi thinks that as Ayanami, Verloren has become too 'close' to humans. Konatsu Ayanami and Konatsu interact very little as Konatsu follows Ayanami's orders without question, giving Ayanami no reason to address him further. However it's shown in the Drama CD that Ayanami approves of Konatsu's hard-working attitude, saying to Hyuuga that Konatsu is 'such an excellent and cherishable Begleiter'. As Konatsu was born without the powers of Warsfeil, he may be the only Black Hawk who has not given half of his soul to Ayanami. Haruse Ayanami and Haruse talk little as Haruse follows Ayanami's orders without question. However, it is likely that Ayanami approves of Haruse, as seen in a chapter in the manga that Ayanami refers to Haruse as "my important subordinate". Ayanami was shown to value his subordinate's life, as during Haruse's battle against Mikhail, Ayanami demanded he (Haruse) switch places with him (Ayanami), which would endanger Ayanami. Even after Haruse has become a vegetable and cannot fight in battles, he is still found in Ayanami's aircraft when they go to Antwort for mission, and Ayanami asks an officer about Haruse's state, and restoring Haruse's soul was Ayanami's main motivation for attacking Castor. In the official doujinshi ''Supreme Sugar, Ayanami is reading all his subordinates' Christmas wishes, and he approves of only Haruse's wish. Shuri Oak Wakaba Oak forced Shuri onto Ayanami before they went to Antwort for war, possibly hoping Ayanami might be able to turn Shuri into a better soldier. Ayanami dislikes Shuri, and was very annoyed upon hearing that Shuri was his new Begleiter, as Shuri is loud, arrogant and causes trouble when he begins to panic meaning Ayanami is forced to 'baby-sit' him rather than treat him like a subordinate. Another reason why Ayanami does not want Shuri in his care is that he distrusts his father, Marshal Oak. Teito Klein See the ''Teito Klein section below.'' Begleiters Ayanami appears to have high expectations of his Begleiters, having them perform to a high degree and to work hard. Ayanami also mentions to Shuri Oak that he expects his Begleiter to fight on the front line, hinting that his begleiters must be skilled fighters. However, for all his aloofness with them, Ayanami is also kind towards his begleiters and compliments them when he feels they deserve it. Yukinami Yukinami appears in the pilot chapter Begleiter as a cadet Begleiter assigned under Ayanami's supervision. At first Ayanami is cold towards him and strict when dealing with him, thinking him a nuisance because of Yukinami's clumsy behavior. However at the end of the omake he expresses that he actually approves of Yukinami's performance, and they become closer, Hyuuga saying Ayanami 'found another marriage partner'. Another four-panel omake from Supreme Sugar 01 shows that Ayanami is Yukinami's role model, as he has Ayanami's photos in his notebook. Yukikaze Yukikaze was Ayanami's Begleiter and he was killed defending Ayanami in battle. According to the pilot chapter Begleiter, they were close like a couple and his death took its toll on Ayanami emotionally. It is possible that Ayanami may not have been so expressionless before Yukikaze's death. In the first 07-Ghost drama CD, Ayanami visits Yikikaze's grave and shows a gentle side that he doesn't show to other Black Hawks. According to Hyuuga, Yukikaze would smile when he saw Ayanami act in a stubborn way. It seems that Ayanami still cannot forgive himself for failing to protect Yukikaze, as even though Yukikaze has been dead for more than ten years, he still doesn't want to develop a close relationship with another Begleiter. Teito Klein See the ''Teito Klein ''section below. Superiors Miroku Barsburg Ayanami was shown with Miroku during the Raggs War, suggesting that he has been Ayanami's superior for at least 10 years. The two of them share a common goal, The official character correlation chart says Ayanami and Miroku "have the same goals".and Miroku initially entrusts Ayanami with several highly clandestine missions. Ayanami is always polite and respectful when speaking to Miroku; always using honorific language ("Miroku-sama") to address him. This respect is genuine, as Ayanami still uses respectful language even when thinking to himself or otherwise not in Miroku's presence. He is grateful towards Miroku.In the manga, Ayanami says he still owes Miroku for his help. Ayanami though very highly of Miroku, as when Miroku complimented him it was enough to make Ayanami smile brightly- something he does very rarely.Kapitel 28 page 20. As they both operate outside military regulations, there is a mutual comradeship between the two; where both parties are aware the other is breaking rules- yet do not inform higher authorities and have them arrested, or use it against them.Ayanami was annoyed at Miroku withholding information, and said he would be severely punished for doing so, yet did not tell any other officers of Miroku's offences. After Ayanami discovered Miroku had been withholding information from him,Miroku did not tell Ayanami that he has been hiding the last heir to the Raggs Kingdom and the Eye of Mikhail from the Barsburg Army till much later. his thoughts on Miroku changed. Ayanami was annoyed that Miroku did not trust him. He is suspicious of Miroku's motives, and does not seem to trust him completely. Following Wakaba's death, Miroku is convinced he is Ayanami's next target, but it is yet unknown if Ayanami really plans to kill Miroku. Wakaba Oak On the surface it appears Ayanami respects the field marshal, as he talks with him politely. However, when Ayanami is with his close subordinates, he refers to Wakaba as "Oak", showing that he does not respect him as much as he appears. Ayanami regards the field marshal as an obstacle,In Kapitel 75, it is revealed that Verloren killed Wakaba Oak because the former wanted to take the post of Barsburg Army's field marshal (as the field marshal has the right to decide how the Eyes should be used). Ayanami killed Marshal Oak almost as soon as he captured Teito Klein, meaning that the Marshal didn't have a chance to give an order as to how to deal with the host of Mikhail's Eye. Since Wakaba holds the view that the army should kill the host, it is possible that Ayanami struck first by killing the field marshal to prevent him from killing Teito Klein. and he made use of Wakaba's death to enter the Oak House, a God House, and find Relikt. Enemies Mikhail As Mikhail is an archangel and therefore a heavenly being who has lived for a very long time, it is very likely that he knows Verloren, and Mikhail apparently possesses knowledge of Verloren's Scythe. While Ayanami and Mikhail do not have much direct interaction, it is probable that they hate each other, as Mikhail definitely despises anyone who tries to hurt his beloved master, and Ayanami is one of the most frequent and significant causes of much misery and hardship in Teito's life, whereas Mikhail always stands in Ayanami's way. At one point however during Teito Klein's capture in the manga, during the military's attempts to brainwash the archangel, Ayanami had successfully managed to put Mikhail under his control by threatening to send hurtful memories to Teito over and over (Vol 013 Ch 79 pgs. 5-7). Mikhail's defensiveness was thus triggered in what was called the "Guardian Enforcement System", forcing him to obey Ayanami in order to evade fears from his master, although this was a short-lived form of control, as Mikhail with Teito managed to break free altogether from the brainwashing eventually. Throughout the series so far, Mikhail and Ayanami have openly showed mutual dislike towards each other only once. Mikhail attacked Ayanami upon seeing the latter in Teito's subconscious, and Ayanami called Mikhail 'an unmanageable person'. Raphael As Raphael is an archangel and therefore a heavenly being who has lived for a very long time, it is very likely that he/she knows Verloren. In Kapitel 89, the Eye of Raphael senses Ayanami's approach. Raphael seals Verloren's memories through the Eye of Raphael, and it is likely that Verloren hates Raphael as much as he hates the Ghosts. Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg (OR-0007) Being the vessel of the Eye of Raphael, Ouka is able to sense that Ayanami is the reincarnation of Verloren, although it is likely that she has not personally met him before. She promised Teito that she will fulfill the mission of resealing Verloren's soul, and in Kapitel 90, she prepares to fight Ayanami. With people from Verloren's past Verloren himself Despite the fact that Ayanami is the current reincarnation of Verloren, Verloren does not seem to be very concerned about Ayanami's wishes and well-being. When Verloren is controlling Ayanami, Ayanami behaves more impulsively than usual, such as when he attacked Profe/Labrador in a fit of rage, something Ayanami would never have done in his right mind. Hyuuga has also mentioned that Ayanami is unable to sleep at night due to the effect of Verloren's insanity on Ayanami's mind. Eve Verloren's relationship with Eve is still unclear but many fans deduced Verloren has fallen for her, since he was learning to comprehend human feelings as he carried out his duty in the human world. Verloren says: "It is not breaking any rule, it's just that I experienced many of human's feelings when I'm at the human world". Back in Heaven, Verloren was shown wanting to reach her, but then just lowered his hand and quietly saw her offManga chapter 52.. Whether or not he was Eve's murderer, Verloren's driving force behind regaining his physical body was for the reason of finding Eve's soul. "After I regain my body, I will definitely find you back.." Even after thousand years have passed, Ayanami, the current reincarnation of Verloren, still wants to find Eve after he regained his memories as Verloren. Eve's death was also the reason for Verloren's descent into madness. Verloren screamed in madness while searching for Eve's soul, ignoring the consequences his presence would have on human souls, and screaming "Where is it? Where? It definitely fell to this world. Where? That Chief of Heaven, he set me up!" Zehel Ayanami and Frau appear to have some sort of rivalry, as they exchanged banter during their first battle. Zehel (Frau at present) has been wielding Verloren's scythe, and Ayanami warns Frau that the scythe wants to be with its true master and will soon return to him. In manga chapter 70, when Frau is going to attack Ayanami with the scythe, Ayanami says, "stop, fool. Have you forgotten me?" and then Frau cannot wield the scythe. Chief of Heaven It seems that Verloren's feeling for the Chief became hatred when the latter accused him of killing Eve or sent the Seven Ghost to punish him. Even after thousands of years, Verloren still seems to hate the Chief (e.g. in episode 19, he smiled at Castor mockingly, saying "There is no God in this world". He has also said the he prays for the "God's demise"). Profe As compared to his attitude towards Frau/Zehel and Castor/Fest, Ayanami/Verloren seems to like Labrador/Profe somewhat more, calling him 'beautiful Profe', and retreating after an attack in an attempt to capture Teito and bring him back to the military instead of harming Labrador/Profe (anime episode 20). However, Verloren also did not hesitate to attack Labrador/Profe when the latter prophesised that he (Verloren) would not be able to hold Eve in his arms again, suggesting that though Verloren may be biased in favour of Profe, this bias is still limited. Raggs Family Ayanami makes very little, if any, mention of his affiliation with the Raggs family until chapter 90. Despite the fact that he doesn't mention his Raggs bloodline to anyone, he is shown to care for his family, becoming offended when others insult them. When King Antwort calls Ayanami a "Barsburg dog," Ayanami barely reacts to the insult. However, when King Antwort calls Ayanami a 'low-born Warsfeil', Ayanami attacks and decapitates him. Kapitel 90 reveals that Ayanami is a blood descendant of the Raggs Family, and the younger sibling of Weldeschtein Krom Raggs and Fea Kreuz, making him Teito's biological uncle. According to Millea Klein, Ayanami was deeply loved by his family, but died during childhood. 'Teito Klein Ayanami is Teito's paternal uncle, although they aren't particularly close. Ayanami has done many things to make Teito suffer, physically and emotionally, causing Teito to hate him. Ayanami has killed multiple people Teito cares about: Mikage Celestine, Teito's best friend; Fea Kreuz, Teito's uncle; and even King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs, Teito's father. Ayanami is also constantly trying to hurt Teito's friends: Castor, Labrador, Capella, and especially Frau. Ayanami is also partly responsible for destroying Raggs, Teito's motherland, sharing the responsibility with Katsuragi (current) and Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg, both of whom started the Raggs war, and Raphael, who was brainwashed to destroy the country of Raggs. Although Teito hates Ayanami, their relationship is somewhat more complex than enemies. Ayanami treats Teito well after Teito 'returns' (in reality Ayanami kidnapped Teito from Frau) to the military and makes Teito his Begleiter after sealing his memories, making Teito believe that he's been working under Ayanami for the past two months. Teito works hard as Ayanami's begleiter, such as taking care of Ayanami's coat, bringing Ayanami a cup of tea (volume 13 omake), and helping him with his paperwork to the point of exhaustion, falling asleep in front of his door. In return, Ayanami doesn't mistreat Teito, and occasionally shows Teito kindness: he covers Teito with his coat so he won't be cold while he sleeps, and gently pats Teito's head to comfort him after he had a "great nightmare" (in truth he was undergoing an examination while unconscious). Possible reasons for Ayanami's kindness towards Teito are that it is Verloren's body that Ayanami wants to be kind to or take care of, as he and the other Black Hawks refer to Teito as Pandora's Box ("Ayanami's body"). However, it's also implied that Ayanami was being genuine on some level, as Hyuuga would have no reason to remark upon Ayanami's actions otherwise. After successfully brainwashing the Eye of Mikhail, which will grant Ayanami access to the Pandora's Box as long as he kills Teito, he has not inflicted any physical harm on Teito. It can be that Ayanami still needs Teito to unlock the last key, so he doesn't want to harm Teito. In chapter 90, it's revealed that Ayanami is Teito's biological uncle, which Ayanami revealed to Teito for "entertainment" purposes before erasing his memories. When he finally remembers the memory after awakening from his brainwashing, Teito expresses disbelief at the revelation, asking himself how Ayanami can be a member of his beloved family. Weldeschtein Krom Raggs Krom was Ayanami's older brother. According to Millea Klein, Krom loved Krowell very much. However, Ayanami later killed Krom during the Raggs war. Ayanami appears to have a great amount of respect for his brother, as he constantly refers to him as "the King of Raggs," showing that he respects his authority. Fea Kreuz Fea Kreuz was Ayanami's oldest brother. Although Ayanami appears to respect him, he was still enraged when he realized Kreuz protected Teito's memories about Pandora's Box, making it so that no one could view them. Verloren devoured Vertrag's fragment during the Raggs war. Millea Klein Is Ayanami's sister-in-law. According to Millea, Krowell was deeply loved by both Krom and Kreuz, but he died during childhood. Although Ayanami may not know who she is, he apparently knows about her, as he spoke with Hyuga about Teito's parentage. Vanessa Antwort ''' Is also Ayanami's sister-in-law, as she was Krom's official wife through political marriage. Ayanami presumably knew about her as well, as he was shown speaking with her father, King Antwort, in Kapitel 26. References Category:Character subpages